Caesar's Legion
Caesar's Legion is an autocratic, ultra-reactionary, totalitarian slaver society, founded in 2247 by Edward Sallow (also known as Caesar) and Joshua Graham and based on the ancient Roman Empire. Its legionaries are a well organized, culturally insular fighting force that mainly operate east of the Colorado River and the Grand Canyon, in the former state of Arizona. Ever pushing east, their capital is the city of Flagstaff. Caesar's Legion is comprised mostly of reconditioned tribes and their descendants. The Legion's symbol is a golden bull on a red field, which is derived from Julius Caesar's standard for the Tenth Twin Legion. Organization The Legion is first and foremost a slave army, the sole owner of which is Caesar. As Caesar conquers the peoples of the wasteland, he strips them of their tribal identities and merges them into his forces. There is no other tribe than the Legion itself. As a slave army, the Legion maintains a very strict hierarchy or division of roles. All able-bodied males become slave soldiers with a singular purpose: to fight for Caesar until they fall in battle. This reason for being is imprinted into each legionary during his reconditioning or, if one was born into the Legion, upbringing and training. Legionaries become unconditionally devoted to their leader, living to fight. Contrary to expectations, experience and veterancy has no bearing on one's position in the Legion. While some may receive better equipment and more dangerous tasks to fulfill, at the end of the day, all soldiers remain slaves, disposable human tools that are discarded the moment they stop fulfilling their purpose.1 Women are given the role of, essentially, support corps. Caesar specifically forbids women from fighting, instead using them as caretakers, healers, midwives, and breeders to support the Legion's continuous campaign of expansion. Almost all members of the Legion express condescending and downright misogynistic opinions of women and their non-combat roles. While the portrayal of female slaves in Fallout: New Vegas follows standard stereotypes, it is important to reiterate that both females and males in the Legion are fully subjugated by Caesar - though women have the distinction of being considered 'sub-human' instead of merely slaves, due to the Legion's perception of their gender. The Legion is structured after the army of the Roman Empire. The largest unit of organization in Caesar's Legion is the "Cohort", numbering about 480 infantrymen. Cohorts are further divided into "Centuriae", which, contrary to their name, number about 80 men (accurate to the ancient Roman army as a Centuriae consisted of 80 professional soldiers and 20 noncombatants). Each Centuriae is divided into ten "tent groups" ("Contubernia"), making this the squad level of organization. Raiding parties also form in this size (about eight men) and are led by a decanus (squad leader). Those living under the Legion's control are considered subjects, not members of the Legion proper. Lands under Caesar's protection enjoy stability and security far greater than lands outside its sphere of influence. Traders that have to cross NCR's territories with a guard contingent can safely travel on Legion trade routes alone, without any fear or danger of being attacked by raiders or other criminals. 2 Caesar is considered a harsh, but benevolent lord by those who reside inside his domain but have not been enslaved into his army3. Ideology The weakened state of humankind following the atomic blasts offers an opportunity to unite the world under one flag. By using brutal and militaristic tactics, the Legion seeks to exploit that weakness and establish one society united under Caesar. Caesar claims that the atomic bombs were sent by the God of War, Mars, for just this purpose. The ultimate goal of the Legion is to unite humanity. They see democratic societies as tools that the rich and powerful use to keep the majority of humanity in a state of constant irresponsibility and ignorance. By keeping the people addicted to consumerism, they could effectively drain citizens of their wealth while rendering them ineffective. This not only partially explains the Legion's disdain of alcohol and chemical stimulants, as well as pointless luxuries, it also explains why they see the majority of people as "animals", and are so quick to use violence against them. To them, "animals" are any creatures that live only to survive. Humanity, in their eyes, is defined instead by the ability to override the fear of death and the base instinct to survive. Those who are able to face death head-on can more easily sacrifice themselves in pursuit of a greater societal and ideological goal. Caesar greatly dislikes democratic societies, especially the NCR, because of their glorification of the wealthy over the worthy. In addition, Caesar greatly dislikes sectionalism and consumerism, mainly because he believes they convert humans into "animals", or simple beings that live only for the sake of surviving. Caesar believes that it is his opportunity and destiny to unite all humankind under one banner, ushering in an age where each human is judged by their merit, and the subsequently given power according to that perceived virtue. This way of thinking exemplifies the differences between the NCR and Caesar's Legion. The NCR believe that basic democratic mercantilism will eventually bring peace to the wastes. While the greedy may rule now, when peace and stability inevitably arrive, the populace eventually will acquire greater power through reform. Caesar, however, sees that as a curse, not a blessing. In his mind, it will allow humans/"animals" to be preyed upon by the greedy. While the NCR uses their significant wealth to fund research to improve the average life expectancy of citizens, the Legion believes that longer lives come at the cost of other humans, resources, and purpose; people who blindly try to extend their lives should instead attempt to live without the fear of death hanging over them. This is why the Legion refuses to use medical sciences, except in rare cases. Given how little common ground exists between the ideologies of the NCR and the Legion, these factions will undoubtedly contest each other until one is defeated. Language Most members of the Legion pronounce Caesar's name /ˈkaisar/. Wastelanders and members of NCR, as well as older Legion members use the Anglicized pronunciation /ˈsiːzər/. Legion members are fastidious about classical Latin pronunciations, such as pronouncing the traditional Roman greeting "ave" (hail) ˈaweː. Soldiers are called "legionaries" (not legionnaires, which is a modern phrase and applied to the Légion étrangère). Those who are liked by the Legion will be called "amicus", Latin for comrade/friend. Religion The Legion follows the Cult of Mars, created by Caesar in 2250 after claiming he was the Son of Mars. Members of the Legion believe that the war god cleansed the Earth with fire so that Caesar could conquer the Earth and save it from chaos. Most members of the Legion are oblivious to their society's basis in Ancient Roman culture, and believe that their customs were dictated to Caesar by Mars himself. Structure The Legion society is largely hierarchical. Anyone outside its ranks is considered to be Dissolute (lacking in morals), while those that are both outside of it and hostile (usually the NCR and its subjects) are called''Profligates'' (slightly more dissolute). Freshly caught humans are called''Captures'' and are considered the lowest of the low. Their only right is to be tested as a slave. If they do not meet the requirements, they are immediately disposed of. Slaves are one step above Captures and consist of captured humans unfit for combat duty as a Legionary. They are expected to adhere to the virtues of a slave (Honestas, Industria, Prudentia - honesty, industry, and prudence) and follow their master's orders without questions. They are given a new name and wear rags with a light red X painted over the chest. During the Capture stage, slaves seem to be forced to wear slave collars. Later, when they have been "broken in" and transported deeper into Legion territory, the collars are removed as seen with the slaves at Fortification Hill. Children of slaves are taken from their parents after birth and placed in the care of priestesses, who raise them in keeping with Caesar's doctrine. Physically fit males are chosen to serve as Legionaries. Legionaries are the main fighting force of the Legion and form the bulk of its society. Composed of capable men conscripted into service, Legionaries are expected to demonstrate the apex of Roman values. Advancement in rank is purely merit based - if a Legionary proves himself in combat, he will be promoted. If he doesn't, he will be lucky to escape with his life. Military The entire Legion military army is led by a Legate, who answers only to the Caesar. In addition to this, the Legion's forces have two special branches, thefrumentarii, who are tasked with infiltration and subterfuge, and thePraetorians, whose sole role is safeguarding the Caesar. A few are also assigned to protect the Legate. According to Ranger Andy, the Legion also uses child soldiers. Unlike the NCR Army, Legionaries are not organized by rank but by direct combat experience. The most inexperienced of them, recruits (equivalent to pre-Marian Hastati or post-Marian auxiliary skirmishers), wear the simplest of garments and are usually marched in the front line. Survivors of multiple skirmishes can expect to be recognized as prime legionaries and considered for decanus status, or may simply be marched in the middle of the ranks (equivalent to the pre-Marian Principes). The most experienced of Legionaries, veterans (equivalent to pre-Marian Triarii), make up the rear guard and join battle only if recruits and prime legionaries fail to meet their objectives. This practice is not a matter of rewarding elite soldiers for their service. Instead allowing the Legion to hold the best warriors in reserve, the practice forces an enemy weakened by previous waves to engage the fiercest Legionaries. The main commanders, centurions and the Legate, are also the deadliest members of the Legion. Unlike their counterparts in the NCR or any other organization, each has reached their rank through their battlefield accomplishments, and their armor reflects that fact - it is made up of trophies taken from defeated enemies. However, they rarely enter the battlefield, as they are few in number and possess valuable leadership skills. The loss of a centurion will likely result in a dramatic loss of unit cohesion. A special post in the Legion military is the Vexillarius (standard-bearer). The standard-bearers carry the sign of the Legion into battle and act as rally points for Legionaries. The discipline of legionaries is absolute. In combat, they obey every order without question and if needed, will gladly sacrifice their lives. The reason for this is simple: punishment for failure is severe. Legionaries that fail will be lucky if they escape with their lives. Those that fail will often be crucified or hacked to pieces by Praetorians in front of Caesar. It is also possible that the Legate will invoke decimation, where every tenth legionary will be beaten to death by his comrades as punishment. Life expectancy in the Legion army is low - any Legionary who can survive extended service is a formidable opponent. While this disciplined style of warfare is extremely effective, it does create a few very exploitable weaknesses. Soldiers in the legion are trained to obey their superiors in all situations; this often makes the Legion troops, especially recruits, slow to adapt to changing battlefield situations. If the officers and veterans are eliminated, the chain of command will be in severe danger of collapsing. With recruits unable to control the situation, the leaderless army will become disoriented and confused, ultimately rendering it easily routed or wiped out. Under the command of Chief Hanlon, the NCR demonstrated and exploited these weaknesses to great effect during The First Battle of Hoover Dam. The Legion excels at melee combat, as evidenced by their choice of weaponry - primarily, the machete, which cripples limbs. They are not averse, tactically speaking, to using firearms, but will not provide them to the lower ranked troops. They usually have to scavenge firearms, and the ones used by the Recruits are rather low quality and include .357 magnum revolvers, varmint rifles, and single shotguns. A ranked Decanus is most often armed with a submachine gun of some sort. On a whole, Prime and Veteran Legionaries prefer slower, more reliable firearms, like cowboy repeaters,.44 magnum revolvers, and hunting rifles. The most high tech Legion soldiers are the Centurions, who use anti-materiel rifles and marksman carbines. Legion soldiers on average have more health than NCR troopers, but are less durable due to having worse armor. The Legion makes extensive use of hit and run tactics. Legion raids typically involve sending an overwhelming force to suddenly attack a town, killing everyone (sometimes taking slaves) and leaving before the enemy can respond. As Lanius states, their forces are much better suited at taking positions than holding them due to their up close style of fighting. While Legion raids are often very successful, it is worth noting that the number of positions the Legion actually controls over a period of time in the Mojave is very small compared to the NCR. Relations with the outside As a single-minded, monolithic empire, the Legion's aim is to dominate the known world and unite it under its banner. In 2281, it is locked in conflict with the New California Republic at the Colorado River. Tribes that weren't pressed into it are also openly hostile to the Legion, fearing that they too will become victims of its campaign of conquest, as even with guarantees of safety and independence, Caesar has gone against his word and assimilated tribes he previously promised he'd leave alone. This causes even ruthless organizations like the Van Graffs to oppose the Legion in addition to organizations like the Desert Rangers. However while many civilized groups dislike the Legion's ways, they have great success in assimilating tribal groups. Tribals and their general respect for power over anything else typically side with the Legion over the NCR. The White Legs are firm allies of the Legion, and are used as proxies for the Legion in the War for Zion. In 2281, after suffering an incredibly devastating defeat at Hoover Dam, the Legion has resorted to finding ways to gain the allegiance of local factions so that they can sow the seeds of their enemy's demise closer to home. They have allied with the Great Khans and Omertas and plan to use them to aid their plans in the Mojave before assimilating or exterminating them. Dale Barton often prefers to trade in Legion territories, saying that he finds it cheaper as he rarely has to hire protection or pay extortionate taxes, due to the effectiveness of Legion suppression of raiders and wasteland creatures. Even Rose of Sharon Cassidy has admitted to admiring Legion-controlled areas, as they attract traders,merchants, and wastelander communities in general to their high level of safety, especially when compared to NCR territories and uncontrolled regions. However, the Legion as a whole is unpopular in the Mojave due to their brutality. According to Ulysses, Caesar commanded Legion couriers not to kill another courier (be they Legion or not), because many couriers in fact were frumentarii. Technology Caesar firmly believes that reliance on technology weakens humans, and was responsible for the Great War. As such, his Legion is mostly a low-tech organization, relying on numbers, physical fitness and discipline to achieve their objectives. A typical legionary will wear armor mimicking the Roman lorica hamata or lorica segmentata, usually created from pre-War sports gear (mostly if not exclusively football gear) armored with metal plates, including the helmet, worn over a tunic. In combat, they use either simple firearms (typically revolvers or lever-action rifles), power fists, or melee weapons in the form of machetes and throwing spears, crafted from scavenged materials that mimic the ancient Roman short sword (gladius) and javelin (pilum). However, it is incorrect to treat their technology as primitive. As simple as regular combat gear is, the Legion is capable of erecting large fortifications out of scrap (e.g. Fortification Hill encampment) and mass producing standardized weapons and armor for its footmen. In fact, the armor and weapons of higher ranking soldiers compares favorably to the NCR. In major battles, centurions will use rather advanced weaponry such as anti-materiel rifles, Marksman carbines, and super sledges. The personal guards of Caesar themselves are equipped with high tech ballistic fists to complement their martial prowess. While no Legion member wields energy weapons, they show interest in purchasing them from the Van Graffs. The Legion is also never shown using power armor, though pieces of what appears to be T-45d power armor are used incenturion armor. Oddly enough, the Legion has huge amounts of Stealth Boys. These Stealth Boys are never seen used by legion soldiers in the Mojave, but are used by the legion at Dry Wells and the legion Marked men at the Divide. A high reputation with the legion will lead to a steady cache of Stealth Boys for the Courier. The only mentioned opposition to military technology is combat robots. Caesar dislikes the thought of having robots win a war fought by men. Because of this he tells the Courier to destroy Mr. House's Securitron army, even if the Courier offers to use the technology to destroy the NCR. He has no problem with Lucius trying to repair a howitzer, for the purposes of suppressing 1st Recon and NCR Veteran Ranger snipers. They occupy the HELIOS One station if the player decides to activate Archimedes I, Fantastic joins the Legion as the overseer of the power plant with the comment "Hey man, when in Rome." The Legion appears to use radios as shown at Cottonwood Cove HQ but overall opts for devices that use no power. The Legion does not need or truly desire power sources like the NCR, but at no point oppose its usage as they do with chems, alcohol and combat robots. The Legion is overall a very Neo-Ludditeorganization hoping to return to the days of the Roman Empire, and this idea conflicts with using "old world" technology. While the Legion uses technology when appropriate, there is no interest in the pursuit of technology in any aspect like there is with most other major factions in the wasteland. Category:EvilCategory:New Vegas FactionCategory:New VegasCategory:Another Fallout TaleCategory:A Fallout TaleCategory:Fallout FactionCategory:FactionCategory:Group Category:Antagonist Category:Main Antagonist